Never Grow Up
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Collaboration with Broadwaybabe WA. Will's perfect life with April, several years into the future. Lots of Sue's evilness in store. Oh, and we are convinced that Ryan Murphy reads these after last week, so Ryan, read this one!
1. Chapter 1

Never Grow Up

**A/N: Yes, another collaboration fic with Broadwaybabe WA. This time It's a future fic centered around Will & April. Set two years into the future. Will and April are married and about to have a baby. Their life with their new child!**

**WILL SCHUESTER'S APARTMENT  
****WEDNESDAY OCTOBER, 20 2012  
****5:30AM**

_Will's POV_

April and I have been married for almost a year and a half. She's nine months pregnant with our first child. The beginning of the pregnancy was scary, because of what happened with Terri, but this time, it's for real. All day yesterday she was having contractions, but they were pretty far apart, almost twenty minutes. She didn't get much sleep last night because she was in quite a bit of pain. I tried to talk her into going to the doctor early, but she said no.

"WILL…" she whimpers. I immediately sit up and turn the light on. She's crying. "My water broke…"

"Okay, honey, shhh. Let me grab my keys and my shoes, your bag, your shoes, and my phone. And we'll go to the hospital…" I calmly say to her.

I gently put the black flip flops on her feet and help her out of the bed. We slowly make it to the car and every five minutes she screams in pain because of a contraction. "This baby's coming Will…"

"I know honey. I'm gonna get you there as fast as I can. Just breathe okay…" I reassure her, she's scared out of her mind.

We get there ten minutes later and we are greeted in the ER by a nurse with a wheel chair. April sits down in it and grabs my hand as they wheel her up to Labor and Delivery.

Two hours later my parents have shown up and April has just delivered our baby girl. Lauren Idina Schuester, 7:45AM, 7 pounds, 2 ounces. She's so tiny, like April. My mom is holding her now, she's grinning from ear to ear. April is sound asleep, she's exhausted.

Two days later, on Friday afternoon. We're packing up to leave the hospital. April has just finished putting Lauren in her baby carrier and I'm packing her bags. "I'm ready Will." she says as she sits down on the bed next to the baby.

It was literally perfect timing because the nurse walks in with the wheel chair. April smiles, stands up, picks up the baby and sits down in the wheel chair. My mom grabs the cart with all the flowers and gifts we got from the staff. Sue even gave us a tiny Cheerio uniform, ugh, my daughter is NOT going to be a Cheerio. Sure, I'll dress her up in it for Halloween to pacify Sue, but that's it.

We make it to the car and my parents help us get everything situated. "We'll follow you home Will. So I can help April get everything set up," my mom smiles.

"Okay," I smile. April is going to need every bit of help from my parents that she can get when I go back to work.

When we get back to the house, I look in the back seat, April and Lauren are sleeping. I smile and quietly get out of the car, open the back door, gently get the baby carrier and my mom pulls up behind us. She gets out of the car, "How's April?"

"Sleeping…" I reply.

My mom smiles, "Bring Lauren inside, I'll get April."

I nod and my dad follows me inside with the baby, leaving my mom and April outside. Five minutes later, they come in the front door. I smile at April when she looks down at our baby girl, still sleeping in her carrier.

Two hours later, a knock is heard on our door. My mom goes to answer it and it's Sue. She comes in, "Congrats Will, now I have a brand new Cheerio for my award winning squad."

April crosses her arms, but doesn't say anything. I know she's hoping Lauren doesn't become one of them. They hated April in high school, so I completely understand where she's coming from.

"I don't think so Sue. My daughter won't be a Cheerio…" I reply.

"I've already got her a tiny uniform, I expect her to be wearing it at the next game, she's honorary captain of the Cheerios…" Sue smiles.

"SUE, She'll be three days old! I'm not bringing my baby girl out in the cold when she's still so young," April screams.

Lauren starts to whimper from her carrier and I glare at Sue, "Look what you've done…"

My mom picks up the baby and rocks her in her arms. April rushes over to her and mom carefully hands her Lauren, "Shhh baby, it's okay…"

Sue smiles at the tiny pink bundle in April's arms, "Well little Lauren, if you change your mind, tell mommy and daddy you should be a Cheerio. It's lots of fun!"

I am still glaring at her, "It was nice of you to come by Sue. Have a nice afternoon…"

Sue smiles and leaves. My dad looks at me, "That woman is crazy. How is she a coach?"

"I have no idea dad. She threatens Figgins with blackmail all the time, that's probably why." I explain.

April is sitting on the couch with my mom, getting ready to feed Lauren. I sit in the chair across from them and smile at April.

**gLee!**

**6 YEARS LATER.  
****AUGUST 20, 2018**

_WILL'S POV_

My alarm goes off at 5:30AM, first day of school. Laruen's first day of Kindergarten, April's first day as the new drama teacher. This is gonna be a rough morning. April is still sleeping when I get up, "Honey, it's the first day of school…"

"Ugh. Really? I don't want my baby to go to kindergarten…" she whines.

I hug her, "I know honey. She'll be fine, she had a blast in preschool."

I'm about to go get in the shower when we hear cries coming from Lauren's room. April sprints across the hallway, and I follow behind her.

April's hugging her when I get to the room, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm scared daddy…" she cries.

"Shhh, you'll be okay…" April coos, rubbing her back.

"It'll be a lot like preschool… but with new kids and a new teacher…" I calmly say.

"I don't wanna go!" Lauren whimpers into April's shoulder.

"Baby, do you wanna be really smart?" April asks.

Lauren nods, "I wanna go to daddy's school and be in that singing club."

I'm grinning from ear to ear when she says this, my own daughter wants to be in Glee. April smiles at me and then situates Lauren in her lap, "Baby, I wasn't gonna wake you up for another hour. Close your eyes and try to fall asleep…"

Lauren leans back into April's arms and is sleeping again in minutes. I quietly leave the room to go shower, and she follows me, still carrying Lauren. She lays Lauren down on our bed as she goes to make a pot of hot tea. When she comes back, I'm already dressed, sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Lauren. She hands me a cup of tea and sighs, "What if she cries Will?"

"It'll be okay. She'll have fun, she loves coming to McKinley…" I reassure her.

"Yeah, she loves McKinley because we're there. So she thinks kindergarten is gonna be that way too…" April replies.

"Hey, teachers know how to deal with that kind of stuff. Go take your shower and get ready, you're teaching drama today…" I smile.

She kisses my forehead and as soon as she closes the bathroom door, Lauren wakes up again. "Hey honey."

"I'm hungry daddy…" she smiles.

"Okay baby. Let's go find something for breakfast, because I'm hungry too," I smile.

I pick her up and carry her into the kitchen, and sit her down at the table, "What do you want kiddo?"

"Cinnamon toast crunch…" she answers in her super high pitched voice, that sounds almost exactly like April's.

I nod, "Okay, I think I'm gonna have the same thing…"

Ten minutes later, April comes out of the bathroom, her hair is perfectly curled and she's completely dressed, "Where's my breakfast?"

"Daddy didn't make you any!" Lauren giggles.

"Well that wasn't very nice, now was it?" April playfully asks. "I think daddy needs to get mommy some cereal before she eats his."

"Okay, okay. I'm working on it." I reply, getting up from the table.

Lauren is giggling across the table, April sits down next to her and smiles. I bring April her cereal and she smiles at me, "thanks…"

Twenty minutes later, "Okay, Lauren, it's time to go get ready for school."

She gets up from the table and runs into her room. April follows her and I hear giggles and Shirley Temple coming from the room. I sigh, she's gonna be the next Shirley if she's got her mom's voice. Lauren comes running out of the room fully dressed in a bright pink dress with sparkly butterflies on it, black leggings and pink converse. Her dirty blond ringlets are perfect, she's absolutely adorable. "Let's go daddy!"

"Okay kiddo. We gotta get your lunch and your backpack first. Mommy needs her bag, and I need mine." I reply, smiling. April and I walk into the bedroom, grab our stuff and lock up the apartment. April helps Lauren into her car seat and gets in on the passenger side.

April hooks up her iPod and turns on Defying Gravity from Wicked, her and Lauren know that song by heart. They sing at the top of their lungs, which is like they're screaming in my ear while I'm driving, but it's so cute, and so good.

We pull up at the elementary school, I park the car and help Lauren out of her car seat. April gives her her backpack and lunchbox, which might I add, is a little tin lunch box with a picture of Shirley Temple on it. My mom bought it for her off of Amazon for Christmas. I notice April pull out her camera and start taking pictures, "Lauren, stand next to daddy…"

Five minutes later, April finally decides she has enough pictures and we walk Lauren to the front door. One of the teacher's aids greets us at the front, oh my god, it's Tina.

"Mr. Schue! April!" she smiles.

"Hey Tina! I didn't know you were gonna do education." I reply.

"Yeah. The classes were really easy for me, so I decided to keep taking them, and eventually I graduated…" she explains.

"From where? I can't remember." I ask.

"Ohio State…" she replies, "Now who's this cutie?"

Lauren smiles, "I'm Lauren. Mr. Schue's my daddy…"

Tina smiles, "I thought so. Your hair is super curly like his, and your mom's."

"Yeah, and she can sing like her momma too," I smile.

"Wow. Future Glee clubber?" Tina asks.

"Uh, Uh!" Lauren answers, "I wanna be in that singing club!"

"Good idea. I had a lot of fun in it. Your daddy's an awesome teacher." Tina replies.

"You were in daddy's club?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, I was. Now let's get you inside and to your new classroom. Ms. Lopez is really excited to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Grow Up

**A/N: Yep! I'm doing another collaboration with mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91. We are totally convinced that Ryan Murphy is reading fanfics after Finn named all those couples. Anyways here's the next one!DISCLAIMER: If you believe we own this, raise your hand. PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN PEOPLE! IT AIN'T OURS!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Will's POV_

"Ohio State…" she replies, "Now who's this cutie?"

Lauren smiles, "I'm Lauren. Mr. Schue's my daddy…"

Tina smiles, "I thought so. Your hair is super curly like his, and your mom's."

"Yeah, and she can sing like her momma too," I smile.

"Wow. Future Glee clubber?" Tina asks.

"Uh, Uh!" Lauren answers, "I wanna be in that singing club!"

"Good idea. I had a lot of fun in it. Your daddy's an awesome teacher." Tina replies.

"You were in daddy's club?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, I was. Now let's get you inside and to your new classroom. Ms. Lopez is really excited to meet you.

**gLee!**

**MCKINLEY HIGH**  
**AUGUST 20, 2018**  
**8:15 AMApril's POV**

It's my first day teaching, and I'm pretty nervous. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. I got a job at McKinley High because I have a talent with performing and maybe I can pass on my skill or some crap like that. Well, here I am. The new drama teacher at McKinley High School. Who would have ever thought my name and teaching would ever be in the same sentence? I'd never have expected myself to be a teacher, ever. Then again, I wouldn't have expected myself to marry Will Schuester and have a daughter named Lauren Idina Schuester either.

It's the first period of the day in my class. I enter my classroom as the bell rings. Oops, I think, I probably should have been in here by now…

The class before me is kinda loud and I have no idea how I would want to get them to quit chatting so I can get through this class. After some feeble attempts to get them to go and take a seat and settle down, I belt out a high note. That's definitely a good cue to shut it for a drama class.

"Hey," I say, "Well, welcome to drama first of all. I'm Mrs. Schuester. Um, I always hated those long and boring intros, so I'll try to make this as fast and painless as I can, but I'm kinda new to teaching. I'm not really sure I know what I'm doing, but if there's something I do know how to do, it's sing and act…"

The rest of the class goes on in a similar manner. I still have absolutely no idea what I am doing, but I'm trying. I wish Will would have warned me about needing to know what I'm doing, because I'm making a pretty feeble attempt at teaching. I guess he didn't mention that because he's been teaching long enough for it to be pretty easy for him. It still wouldn't have been a lot easier if someone had warned me about how hard it is to teach a class that most people think the subject is for losers. Well I guess he didn't know that since some people sign up for glee so no one was forced in, an his usual class is Spanish which makes sense. You need it for college apparently.

Drama like glee, I discovered, is supposedly for losers. So that means most students in the class were put there because there wasn't room anywhere else. That means they expect to be allowed to just slack off instead of doing anything. It's practically impossible to hold their attention until I shouted an angry monologue from 9 to 5 the Musical that ends with "I'll change you from a roster to a hen with one shot!" in a strong Southern accent. That really got their attention.

~•~•~•~•~•~

My classes finally end after a few more almost painfully slow periods. I ended up practically screaming more crazy monologues or belting opera notes to get these kids to shut it. Finally I have a free class and I make my way to the teacher's lounge.

"Hey, April, I didn't think they hired blonde, curly haired Munchkins here," Sue says, "Or people who spent their lives sucking on a can of helium for that matter."

"What?"

"Well I didn't think they'd ever hire you here. Oh and you might want to go buy a better perfume. You smell like Will's ridiculous hair product. Or maybe it's just your curly golden mane."

With that, Sue walks away as I hang my head sadly. This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to be a teacher when no one takes me seriously, especially when I have that helium voice?

"Hey, April," Will says, coming over to me. "What's up?"

"Will, I'm not cut out to be a teacher," I say sadly, "My classes were awful. I spent most of them singing high notes to get the kids attention, and I just can't do this right. All I've ever done well was performing, and we both know I can't do that anymore."

"April, it's only the first day. You've never tried teaching before. Give it some time. You'll get the hang of it, I know it," Will says, putting his arms around me.

"I hope you're right," I sigh. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't feel up to cooking dinner tonight."

~•~•~•~•~•~

It's near the end of the day. I walk down the hallways to find a copier. I found a script I wanted copied but I'm not going anywhere near Sue's Cheerio copier. As I round a corner, I suddenly feel an icy cold liquid thrown into my face by a certain football player.

I stand there, completely stunned. Corn syrup runs down my face and the icy slushy drips into my curls. I begin to get a brain freeze from the cold beverage when it occurs to me how stupid I look just standing there. Unable to think of anywhere else to go, I run to the choir room. I know Will will be there for glee soon enough. I run to the piano bench and just sit there, crying, as the slushy drips over me.

"April?" I hear Will's voice as he walks into the room. "Honey, what happened?"

"I got slushied," I reply shakily from crying as Will comes by my side.

"I can see that," Will says.

"Will, I can't be a teacher," I cry, "I couldn't get the class to go anywhere and I spent most of it singing out opera notes." Will holds back a small laugh at that statement. "Shut it, the kids wouldn't stop yammering."

"I'm not laughing," Will says.

"Yeah ya are."

"Come on, we need to get Lauren," Will reminds me getting up.

The idea of seeing my daughter makes me feel a little better until I feel how much syrup is seeping into my clothes and hair. Great, I think, that should take a good long time to clean out. "I'm covered in slushy." And it's kinda sticky…

"We'll get you cleaned up and then we can pick up Lauren," Will says.

"Okay…"

**AND IT'S CHAPTER TWO FOR YA! Really, guys, PLEASE REVIEW! No ones does any more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Never Grow Up

**A/N: SO, we are so totally convinced that Ryan Murphy is reading this stuff. I mean, how else would he get the couples right last week? And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I'm not laughing," Will says. "Yeah ya are.""Come on, we need to get Lauren," Will reminds me getting up. The idea of seeing my daughter makes me feel a little better until I feel how much syrup is seeping into my clothes and hair. Great, I think, that should take a good long time to clean out. "I'm covered in slushy." And it's kinda sticky…"We'll get you cleaned up and then we can pick up Lauren," Will says. "Okay…"

**gLee!**

**WILL & APRIL'S APARTMENT  
****4PM**

_WILL'S POV_

I can not believe that some jerk of a football player would slushy my wife. I mean, seriously. You've got to be crazy if you slushy a teacher. Beiste will definitely be hearing from me in the morning. Her perfect blonde curls were completely soaked in purple liquid, and it ruined her shirt, which was brand new when she put it on this morning.

April tried to hold it together when we went to pick up Lauren, who was bouncing with excitement about her first day of school. I know she really wanted to spend time with Lauren this afternoon, but she's been in the shower since we got home half an hour ago.

I decide to check on her and when I get into the bathroom, I find her sitting on the stool, wrapped up in her bathrobe, crying. Her blonde curls are now wet, and hanging down her shoulders, free from any remaining purple liquid.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I calmly ask.

"I'm a horrible teacher Will…" she cries.

I walk up to her, and wrap her in a hug. She leans into me and cries. "Shhh… it'll get better, trust me. Now, I know a certain six year old who wants to talk to their mommy about kindergarten…"

"Okay… just let me change and I'll be right out…" she sighs.

"Great. What would you like for dinner tonight? I know you don't want to cook…" I ask.

"Can we just go to Breadsticks? Or order a pizza…" she replies.

"That's fine. I'll ask Lauren what she wants to do…" I smile and leave the room.

While I'm walking out of our bedroom, I hear loud music and Lauren singing Shirley Temple in her room. That little girl is going to be a star one day. I just know it, she's already so good. She doesn't know it yet, but she's starting dance classes in a few weeks, she'll be old enough to be in the beginning ballet program.

Once the song is over, I walk into her room. She sees me, smiles and turns off the stereo. "Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" I ask.

"I made a friend today. Her name is Stacey. She has a brother, who's in I think 3rd grade. Her brother told Stacey that there's a talent show in December where we get to do whatever we want for the whole school!" She nearly screams.

"That's awesome. What do you want for dinner tonight, Breadsticks, or pizza?" I smile.

"Pizza! With lots of pepperoni!" she answers. Great, dinner is taken care of, and April doesn't have to do anything. Right after Lauren says this, April comes walking into the room, wearing a pair of Victoria's Secret sweat pants, a McKinley Glee Club shirt, and her hair is in a ponytail. "Guess what mommy?" Lauren grins.

"What baby girl?" she asks, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"There's gonna be a talent show at school. One girl in my class told me so!" she beams, already excited and it's not for another four months.

"That's awesome! What are you gonna do for the show?" April asks, geeze. This is all I'm gonna hear them talk about for four months, I know April's excited too, she gets to help Lauren perform.

"Shirley Temple!" Lauren answers, running to her CD player.

April and I look at each other, and smile. I know it's perfect for her, she never really got into the Disney stuff like most kids her age, except for the Lion King, and Mary Poppins, because they are on Broadway. A few minutes later, she's nailing every word in "Animal Crackers in my Soup" with the dance. I knew April had shown her the movies, but I never knew she taught her the dance or the words to the song.

April is now grinning from ear to ear, this just made her day, this is exactly what she needed after the slushy incident. Lauren gives April her CD box, "Should I do that one, or should I pick another?"

"Well honey…" I quietly get up and let them talk about the talent show, so I can look through all of the information sheets that my new students filled out today. Maybe I can give a blank copy of one to April, and her drama classes can fill them in.

Forty five minutes later, Lauren comes bolting out of her room, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? I get to take ballet!"

April couldn't wait until her birthday to tell her. Oh well, she's really happy about it. "That's awesome sweetie! Did mommy just tell you?"

"Yeah! And she said on Saturday, she'd take me to get ballet clothes!" Lauren smiles.

"Wow. That's exciting!" I smile and see April coming from Lauren's room.

"You couldn't wait until her birthday? I was gonna get her the shoes as a present…" I whisper.

"Oh well." April smiles.

**6 HOURS LATER.  
****WILL & APRIL'S BEDROOM  
****10:45PM. **

We'd put Lauren to bed almost two hours ago, and April was starting to freak out about teaching again tomorrow. I'd suggested having her students fill out one of my information sheets, so she could get to know them better, and she agreed. She was sitting on our bed, watching Sue's corner, I could tell she was tensing up from across the room.

I decide to turn on the bathtub water and find some of the candles that she had in one of the cabinets. She turns her head in my direction when she hears the running water, "Don't move yet…" I smile.

She nods and turns her head back to the TV, which is now airing a commercial for dog food. Finally the water is warm enough and I plug up the drain so it will start filling, I find her favorite bubble bath in the same cabinet as the candles and pour enough under the faucet to get a bubble bath going.

I walk into our bedroom and she's mindlessly staring at the TV, "Hey, I know today was rough. I'm really sorry I didn't warn you that the first day is usually the hardest, I should have given you more advice this morning or yesterday. But I'm gonna make it up to you, I have a surprise…"

She looks at me, unsure of what to say.

"Don't say anything… let me carry you…" I smile.

She nods and literally falls into my arms. I pick up her tiny body and carry her into the bathroom. The tub is finally full and I sit her down on the stool so I can turn off the water. "Will…" she smiles.

I turn off most of the lights in the room as she wiggles out of her pajamas and I do the same. She eases herself into the warm water and I get in after she does. She leans back onto my chest and leans her head on my shoulder. I start rubbing her back and her muscles relax within minutes. I look down at her, and her eyes are closed and there's a small smile on her face. I sigh, she's probably asleep, I know she's completely exhausted. I was worried she wasn't going to be able to relax and fall asleep, and she loves bubble baths, this is perfect.

She turns her head and looks up at me, "you are amazing…"

"So are you, you're an amazing mother and an amazing wife. You're gonna be an amazing teacher too, it just takes practice. Tomorrow's only the second day…" I calmly reply, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm, Will. I don't wanna move, I just wish we could stay in this spot forever… no slushies, no Sue, no papers to grade…" she smiles.

"Me too, but we have Lauren, and our jobs…" I remind her.

She sighs, and leans her head back on my shoulder, "I love you Will…"

"I love you too sweetheart," I whisper back in her ear as she scoots closer to me because the water is starting to cool off.

"Baby, let's not stay in here too much longer, I don't want you to catch a cold from being in the cold water too long…" I calmly say to her.

"Honey… I don't wanna get up…" she whimpers.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders, "We don't have to get up just yet, but give it about ten more minutes and the water will be cold…" I explain.

She nods her head against my shoulder and sighs. Fifteen minutes later, her eyes are closed and she's starting to shiver. The water temperature has gone down quite a bit and she's sleeping on my shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart…" I calmly say in her ear rubbing her arm.

She turns her head towards mine, "Mmm…"

"You're shivering, and sleeping. Let's get out of this cold water and to bed…" I tell her.

I guess she's figured out the temperature of the bath water is really a lot colder than she thought, "Okay…" She says, sitting up and grabbing a towel that I had put on the floor.

"Honey, that was amazing…" she smiles.

"Thanks baby. I could just tell when you were watching TV, that you were no where near relaxed, and you were gonna have a hard time sleeping…" I tell her, grabbing the other towel.

"Gosh you can read my mind. I wish I had realized that we were supposed to be together a long time ago. But I was young and stupid." she says.

"You weren't stupid April. You just weren't sure what you were going to do with your life yet, and that's okay. Now you're with me and we have a beautiful baby girl," I say hugging her.

"I love you…" she smiles, wrapping her arms around me.

I return the hug, "Sweetie, we really need to get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired in the morning…"

"Okay. I don't know how excited I am about going back tomorrow…" she replies.

"Just give it another try. I know you've never really worked anywhere but, you might really like teaching. Try to get them started on a play, or a few scenes. They might start liking drama…" I tell her.

She nods, and makes her way to the bed and climbs up in it. I follow her and get in. she rolls over to me and I wrap my arm around her. She completely relaxes under my arm and I am sleeping within a few minutes.

**A/N: Please review! We work really hard on these chapters and would love some feedback. We want to know what your thoughts are and what you want to happen in these stories. We write them so you can read them, and we want to know what our readers like and don't like. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you do, please let us know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Grow Up

**A/N: And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**A/N 2: ****Okay this feels a bit short but I haven't had much time with my Cheno essay to do and a crap writers block. Oh well it's something to keep the story moving. **

**Welcome to the next chapter! You know, I theenk-a that thee only person oo 'ad a time-a as 'ard as-a April teeching een McKinley ees Beiste weeth zee poop cookies. April keeps-a geteeng slushee facials!DISCLAIMER: WE-A DON'T-A OWN! RYAN MURPHY OWNS-A GLEE! I-A THEENK-A KRISTIN CHENOWETH OWNS-A APRIL!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"You weren't stupid April. You just weren't sure what you were going to do with your life yet, and that's okay. Now you're with me and we have a beautiful baby girl," I say hugging her.

"I love you…" she smiles, wrapping her arms around me.

I return the hug, "Sweetie, we really need to get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired in the morning…"

"Okay. I don't know how excited I am about going back tomorrow…" she replies.

"Just give it another try. I know you've never really worked anywhere but, you might really like teaching. Try to get them started on a play, or a few scenes. They might start liking drama…" I tell her.

She nods, and makes her way to the bed and climbs up in it. I follow her and get in. she rolls over to me and I wrap my arm around her. She completely relaxes under my arm and I am sleeping within a few minutes.

**gLee!**

**MCKINLEY HIGH  
APRIL'S CLASSROOM  
FIRST PERIOD CLASS  
APRIL'S POV**

Back in school, again. Unfortunately. I have a few ideas for other stuff to try this time. Class starts and once again the students don't want to listen. After handing out those papers Will gave me I eventually think I should move onto something.

"Shut eet!" I say in an annoying accent like Carlotta's from Phantom of the Opera. Well, even if it's annoying, it got their attention, I think. "You're een-a drama class-a! Today-a we're doing-a accents!"

I continue launching into different accents with different classes. Later I do a British accent, then a stronger Southern accent than the one I already have. After that I do Figgins' Indian one. It might not fix my problem with the students, but at least I don't have to belt out opera notes every ten seconds to hold their attention.

Once school ends, I go to find Beiste in the football lockers.

"Beiste!" I yell, looking for her in the rooms before finding her. I go right up to her. "Do you have any idea what your football guys do? Yesterday, they gave me a slushy facial!"

I look at Beiste, starting to feel a bit mad about the whole deal despite the fact that I'm the size of a Chihuahua next to Beiste, high voice and all. But, I'm a teacher, football guys shouldn't be slushying teachers. Technically, she should be in control of the way they act.

"I'm sorry about them, April," she says, "I'll be making them do laps for that for practice today."

"Thanks," I say. It suddenly occurs to me that she might have an idea of how this feels. Not the slushies, of course, she's too tall, but people doing things because you stand out. Sue gave her poop cookies I heard. Ew.

"WE DO NOT SLUSHY TEACHERS!" Beiste yells at the football guys. "Even if they are four eleven with curly blond hair."

"Wait, so we can still slushy the gleeks?" someone asks.

"NO!" I yell.

~•~•~•~•~•~

School is going semi-successfully. It hasn't been as bad as the first day. I'm walking down the halls to the teachers lounge when suddenly at least three cherry slushies fly into my face. I can't believe this, I think, this is ridiculous. Slushy drips on me, down my hair, and on my clothes.

When I enter the staff room, I spot Beiste at a table. I go over and join her.

"You're lucky," I say. "You're too tall to be slushied."

"Thanks, April," she replies. "Was it my football boys? Because if it is, can run more laps."

"Actually, it was. A few guys and a Cheerio."

"Well, I can't do anything about the Cheerio," Beiste says, "But the football boys will be running more laps."

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem, Short Stuff," she replies getting up. "Now I'm gonna go find the guys who slushied you."

I get up myself and leave, heading to Figgins' office. I burst in, and go straight up to his desk. I lean onto it, dripping the slushy from my hair and clothes all over his desk and carpet.

"This is unacceptable," I say angrily. "This is the second time I've been slushied!"

After some more mindless ranting about the slushies and terrible teaching days, I notice Will outside Figgins' office, coming in.

"Let's go…" I say when I see him, out of steam for the day. "I don't want to do this anymore today…"

**A/N: Please review! We work really hard on these chapters and would love some feedback. We want to know what your thoughts are and what you want to happen in these stories. We write them so you can read them, and we want to know what our readers like and don't like. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you do, please let us know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Grow Up

**A/N: And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**A/N 2: **

**I know it's been like 50 million years since this was updated, but we've finally found time to work on this! I will reward you with a great chapter… I hope…**

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Well, I can't do anything about the Cheerio," Beiste says, "But the football boys will be running more laps."

"Thanks," I say. "No problem, Short Stuff," she replies getting up.

"Now I'm gonna go find the guys who slushied you."

I get up myself and leave, heading to Figgins' office. I burst in, and go straight up to his desk. I lean onto it, dripping the slushy from my hair and clothes all over his desk and carpet. "This is unacceptable," I say angrily. "This is the second time I've been slushied!"

After some more mindless ranting about the slushies and terrible teaching days, I notice Will outside Figgins' office, coming in.

"Let's go…" I say when I see him, out of steam for the day. "I don't want to do this anymore today…" .

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**DECEMBER 5, 2018**

_Will's POV. _

Thankfully April's slushies are no longer an every day occurrence. She doesn't come home crying covered in some random colored liquid anymore, which is good for her. Lauren loves school, she's doing really well in reading, but struggling just a little in math, which doesn't surprise me, because that's how April is. The talent show is in a week, and her and April have been singing and dancing to Shirley Temple for the past month, and I even know the dance now.

It's finally the night of the talent show and I think April is freaking out more than Lauren. She's bouncing up and down with excitement while April is trying to do her hair "Honey, sit still so I can get these curls done." I hear her from the other room.

"HONEY, we have like 20 minutes before we need to leave. Are you guys almost ready?" I ask.

"Yes Will. Just gotta get her dressed and then we can go!" she calls.

"Okay. My parents are meeting us there, so we need to save them a seat.." I tell her.

"Right. I almost forgot that…" she tells me.

"Gramma's comin?" Lauren asks excitedly, from what I hear.

"Yes baby, and Grandpa too…" I hear April reply.

"YAY!" Lauren screams from her room. After that they come out of the bedroom and Lauren looks almost exactly like Shirley. She's got on denim overalls with a bright pink shirt underneath and white shoes.

The car ride is filled with singing and April reminding Lauren of things to do during her performance. We finally get there and I notice my mom's car so I park next to it. "Gramma's car!" Lauren screams, pointing at the blue van.

"That's right sweetie. Let's get inside so we can get a seat and find Grandma…" I smile, getting out of the car and April helps her out as I get her chair and table out of the trunk. We get in the cafeteria, and are greeted by Lauren's teacher. Holy crap, she looks exactly like Santana.

"Mr. Schue! I totally thought this was your kid," Santana says, "But I never even dreamed it would be with April." April just looks at me when she says this to me. I put my free hand supportively on her back and she smiles.

"Yeah… most people didn't expect it," I reply, "But we're happy, and that's what matters."

"True. Hey, let me help you with her stuff. We'll get her set up back stage, and April, you can help her get ready if you need to…" Santana replies.

"Thanks… Come on sweetie, let's go touch up your makeup…" April smiles, following Santana into the gym. I go to find my parents, and sure enough, my mom is standing up, waving at me. I nod in her direction and she stops waving. I get there and she moves her purse from the seat.

Forty minutes later, it's finally Lauren's turn. Some of the acts were actually good, from a kid trying to play his guitar to a girl showing off her gymnastics skills. The principal introduces Lauren and the curtains open on her, her music starts and according to April, her routine is flawless. "You're right Will, she is the next Shirley Temple…" my mom whispers.

After her routine, April gets up to go check on her. It's finally the end of the show, and the principal comes back on stage to announce the winners.

"In the Kindergarten through 2nd Grade division, in third place we have James Mitchell… in second place we have Samantha Newton…" god April is squeezing the life out of my hand. She hasn't done that in forever, Lauren looks so nervous up there on stage, I know April wants to run up there and hug her right now… finally the woman continues, "and our winner of the 2018 Kindergarten through 2nd grade division is… Lauren Schuester!" April releases her death grip from my hand and starts clapping. I start clapping as soon as the feeling comes back in my hand and don't even notice the fact that April has gone to get Lauren from backstage.

Ten minutes later the room starts to clear out and we find April taking pictures of Lauren on stage with her trophy and some with Santana. My mom rushes up to them getting her camera out as well. My dad looks at me and rolls his eyes, "You've got a star on your hands Will… be careful…"

I just smile at him as April yells at me to get in the picture with her and Lauren. In the back I notice Sue Sylvester watching. She's probably here scouting new Cheerios. Once Lauren runs down to see my parents, "Sue's here… hopefully we can leave without seeing her…" I whisper to April.

"Crap. Let's go out for dinner tonight…" April suggests.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna ask my mom if they wanna come with us…" I smile, walking off the stage to my mom, who's holding Lauren and dad's holding the trophy. April nods and follows behind me.

"We're gonna go eat… wanna come with us?" she asks.

Lauren nods excitedly, "Gramma! Come eat with us!"

She laughs, "Okay. Sounds fun to me…"

Lauren smiles, "Breadsticks!"

"Okay sweetie… let's go." I smile, taking the trophy from my dad. I can already tell someone's gonna be sleepy tonight… she's clinging to my mom and restring her head on mom's shoulder.

April looks at me, "she's gonna be out soon… just look at the way your mom's holding her…"

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll make it through dinner. I think she was too excited to sleep last night." I reply.

April nods and opens the car door for my mom so she can get her buckled in. Lauren sleepily waves at my parents as my dad shuts the trunk of my car after putting the trophy and her props inside. We arrive at Breadsticks ten minutes later and sure enough, she's sleeping. April gets out and opens the back door, "Sweetie… we're here.."

Lauren's eyes open and she yawns, "I'm tired mommy…"

"I know baby girl. But you need to eat first… Grandma and Grandpa are here… do you think you can stay awake to eat with them?" she asks.

Lauren nods as April picks her up and grabs her hand as they walk towards the door. She sees my mom and Lauren runs up to her as soon as they're on the sidewalk. We walk into the restaurant and surprisingly she's able to stay awake.

April carries her to the car and by the time we get home she's sound asleep. April opens the door to get her and I get the stuff from the back seat. "I'm gonna get her cleaned up and in bed… it's a little past her bed time…"

"Okay. Where do you want me to put the trophy?" I ask her.

"Just leave it in the living room for now. I'll find a place for it tomorrow." she smiles, shifting Lauren to her other hip.

I smile as I watch her carry our baby girl into her bedroom and flip on a light. I decide to get cleaned up myself and am sitting in bed grading quizzes when she comes in twenty minutes later. "I'm so glad she won…" April smiles.

"Me too. She's gonna sleep good tonight. She's been bouncing with excitement all week…" I smile.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, smiling.

"I'm thinking someone else looks like she needs sleep too…" I smile.

She just yawns as she walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later she climbs into bed next to me. She kisses me and snuggles up under the covers. I smile and put my papers on the floor. I then turn the lights out and lay down next to her. She snuggles into me, "I love you…"

I kiss her forehead and brush some hair from her face. She snuggles up to me when I wrap my arm around her. We're both asleep in minutes after her body relaxes under my arm.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long. We've just had a writer's block with this story. But don't worry, broawaybabewa and I have ideas that will cover a good two or three chapters in the works. Please review and let us know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Grow Up

**A/N: And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**A/N 2: ****This chapter came a lot faster than the last one did. We actually have a plot line now, so updates are already in the works. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I smile as I watch her carry our baby girl into her bedroom and flip on a light. I decide to get cleaned up myself and am sitting in bed grading quizzes when she comes in twenty minutes later. "I'm so glad she won…" April smiles.

"Me too. She's gonna sleep good tonight. She's been bouncing with excitement all week…" I smile.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, smiling.

"I'm thinking someone else looks like she needs sleep too…" I smile.

She just yawns as she walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later she climbs into bed next to me. She kisses me and snuggles up under the covers. I smile and put my papers on the floor. I then turn the lights out and lay down next to her. She snuggles into me, "I love you…"

I kiss her forehead and brush some hair from her face. She snuggles up to me when I wrap my arm around her. We're both asleep in minutes after her body relaxes under my arm.

***gLee!***

**7 years later, 2025.  
****WILL & APRIL'S APARTMENT.  
NOVEMBER.**

_April's POV_

I can't help but smile a little on my way home. I was going down to the local theater to find out what new shows are being performed and the first one is Gypsy. The auditions are this weekend and they're still looking for a June in the show. My heart soared with excitement as I saw the sign on the glass. The part had Lauren's name written all over it! June is generally a petite blonde with a high voice and curly hair! It's perfect!

"Will, maybe Lauren should try doing one of those local musicals…" I say when he comes home.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Will asks.

"Uh… not yet…"

"Well, ask her first before you go sign her up," Will says. "She may not want to yet…"

"Okay, I'll ask her," I say, "The show they're doing right now has the perfect part for her so I thought she could think about it."

"Okay. What show is it?" Will asks.

"They're doing Gypsy. The part for June needs a small blonde with curly hair and a great voice."It's just perfect, I can't help but think happily.

"Well, that's definitely Lauren… but please, talk to her first, okay."

"Okay, I will." I start to walk into Lauren's room. 'Good… let me know how it goes…" Will calls after me.

"Hey, mom…" Lauren says as I walk into her room.

"Hey, sweetie."

"What's up?"

"I was looking at what the theatre is doing right now and there's a perfect part for you right now."

"Uhhh, what is it?"

"Gypsy, for the part of June," I tell her.

"Okay… when?"

"This weekend."

"Like, auditions this weekend?" Lauren asks slightly uneasily.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do that," I tell her.

"Maybe. Seeing auditions are this weekend, and I have like nothing ready!"

"You're already a great singer, just try a song you like that ya know enough," I say, remembering how easy it was for me.

"I know, mom. You know how I change my song a million times. Remember the talent show last year?"

"Yeah I know sweetheart…" I say, definitely remembering the talent show. Basically she couldn't decide on a song and kept changing until Will and I finally got her to settle for one.

"And I only have…" Lauren glances at her calendar, "three days!"

"You know enough music, sweetie, I think you could find something to stick with…"

"I wish it was that easy, mom! it takes me weeks to find the right song. This one's gonna suck. I can just tell…"

"Okay, but just think about it…" I say.

"Fine…"

"Ya know, some people just walk into those without a song…" I begin.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Lauren yells, "I'll make a fool of myself if I do!"

"I know that!" I exclaim, feeling stupid. "I meant that you shouldn't freak out too much, because if you at least have a song at the top of your head by the time ya get there, it won't be too bad." I actually have done that a few times. I can't pick a song so I'll grab one for memory and do it…

"I don't know, mom… auditions always scare the daylights out of me…"

"Alright, sweetie."

"You know how freaked out I get when there's an audition. I think I'm not as good at this as you were…"

That's the one thing about Lauren… she doesn't have the kind of confidence I've always had or faked. Even when I didn't feel that confident I at least made myself look that way. Lauren can't, she'll go to an audition and just freak out.

"It got easier after I got through a few of them, honey," I say.

"Because you drank..."

"That wasn't always the case!" I say defensively.

"Whatever, mom. I suck at auditions but people give me parts anyways because of who my parents are!"

I sigh. Well, then there's that other problem of Will and me. We're both so locally known for this kinda stuff, they expect it from Lauren too since she has BOTH Will and I for parents. Will's the great glee director that's won awards with the glee club, and I'm the most talented performer in McKinley Glee Club history, as Will puts it. Singing was always the thing I could do naturally, barely trying sometimes. Even back when I was drunk all the time, people could expect a spellbinding song from me.

"It took both of us a lot of work to get that kinda credit," I say truthfully.

"I hate this sometimes, mom…" Lauren says.

"I know you do sweetie…"

"Would you be mad if i didn't wanna do this one?" my daughter asks.

"No, I wouldn't," I say. "I just thought about this one because the auditions always start with our looks, and you're perfect for it."

"I know that. I'm just not ready for it right now…"

"Alright, honey."

"Sorry… I'm horrible," Lauren says.

"No you're not…"

"Why do you say that? All the kids at school say that because of who my parents… well mom… was…"

"Just ignore that," I tell her, "I got where I was pretty fast but I lost it all just as quickly."

"It's too hard to ignore! And you and dad never told me how you got together anyway…"

"It's a pretty long, weird story honey," I reply. I hadn't really thought of telling her that for a long time. Will and I never told her about me and how I used to act. We thought it better she doesn't know I was the town drunk. That I used to be a huge slut in town. That I was abused by a boyfriend and that Will saved me and took care of me.

"When will you tell me? Everybody else talks about it sometimes, and I have nothing to say. Then they make fun of you… never dad…"

I guess I'll have to tell her some of it. I never really planned on never telling her, but I was just gonna wait for whenever it came up. Why are these kids talking about me so much anyways? It's not even their business how I got together with Will. Who would have told them all this?

"I guess I can just tell you now…" I say. "Okay…"

"Well, probably they're making fun of me because I was supposed to be a huge success then I never really made it out… but your dad and I got together a while after that all happened…"

"All what happened?" Lauren asks, "They say I'm gonna be a slut and the town drunk just like my mom…" why do they keep saying that?"

I sigh. "They keep saying that because that is exactly what I was," I explain, "I thought I was going to be a star so I dropped out of school but things didn't turn out right and I wound up back here again without any money and almost always drunk."

"Okay… that explains some things…"

I think about Will, and how much he's helped me in almost fourteen years. Between helping me move on from my boyfriend and cleaning me up, I was finally able to get a diploma and be a teacher like I am now."Your dad's the only one out there that was willing to help me," I say, "He helped me straighten up so I could be who I was before"

"Is that why they never make fun of him?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah. He's always gotten a lot more respect, being known as a great teacher and stuff."

"I guess it makes sense…"

"We were pretty much the most unlikely to end up together but we did…"

"Okay…"

"We just kept running into each other and he was pretty much the only one I really trusted…"

"Did something else happen? They always call you a slut…"

"Well, I never really had anywhere to stay, so I usually just kept hanging around with whoever I would find in a bar around town that wanted me," I say, really wishing I could change that. I can't, unfortunately.

"Oh…"

"After I straightened up I just tried to put it all behind me but I can't live that kind of stuff down so easily…" It really kinda is, considering I was so loud about it too. I went around flirting then jumping up onto a stage for karaoke…

"I guess not..."

"That's just what happened I guess…"

"Whatever…"

"Well you asked about it…"

"Yeah… I was tired of looking stupid when I didn't have anything to say…" Lauren tells me.

"I understand that sweetie…"

"You want me to talk to dad about it too?" she asks.

"You could…" I say.

"Okay… what are you gonna say?"

"I don't know…" I reply.

"I guess whatever you want to…"

"Yeah…" It's not really like I know what I'm going to say all the time… actually, I almost never know what I'm gonna say till I say it.

"Fine…"

I walk out to find Will, who's still in the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"What'd she say?" Will asks.

"She's too freaked out to do it…" I say, "I'm a horrible mother!"

"Sweetie, calm down. Why do you keep saying that?"

"She's getting made fun of because of me!" I practically shout. "And she's too uncomfortable at auditions because of who I was…"

"Woah, honey. Why did she say that? I knew the kids teased her, I never knew it was for that.."

"They say she's gonna be a slut, Will… just like me… the town drunk!"

Will hugs me saying, "I'm sorry sweetie. You know that's not who you are anymore. Why is she so uncomfortable at auditions?"

"Because I was such a star there, so they just give her credit because of me…" WHY did I have to be so talented?

"Honestly, that's not fair. They should see her for who she is, not because of you…"

"I know that. I'm just messing it all up for her!"

"Honey, you're not messing anything up," Will says, rubbing my back, "It's them, okay. I'm gonna talk to her and the school tomorrow to see if I can try to stop the bullies… it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna talk to her, okay…"

"I thought I could have lived all that down by now… I haven't even gotten that drunk since we got married." Since I married Will, I have never gotten that drunk again. That's about fourteen years without getting hammered… wow, I never thought I could be sober that long…

"I know baby. I'm proud of you, you're trying really hard to be a great mom, and I can see that. Sometimes bad things just happen…"

"I'd change my past if I could, you know that…"

"I know baby," Will says, squeezing my shoulder. "I wish I could change it too, but we just have to try to make things better… sweetie, things are going to get better with Lauren. I'm gonna make sure something is done about them."

There are some times I have no idea what I'd do with out him… and I think this is gonna be one of them. He can handle stuff like this better than me, and sometimes even though he's angry, he doesn't let it show in public. I however, would probably end up hurting someone..

**A/N: LOOK! IT'S AN UPDATE! Okay, don't worry. We got the next few chapters of this story worked out so expect sooner updates. DISCLAIMER: We don't own it. We now think that Reba McEntire should do Glee and thar Kristin Chenoweth should totally do something with her. (Idk what, don't have to be glee, just SOMETHING!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Never Grow Up

**A/N: And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**A/N 2: **

**I know it's been like 50 million years since this was updated, but we've finally found time to work on this! I will reward you with a great chapter… I hope… and my other stories will be up soon! I promise, just gotta get this semester over and done with. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Since I married Will, I have never gotten that drunk again. That's about fourteen years without getting hammered… wow, I never thought I could be sober that long…_

_"I know baby. I'm proud of you, you're trying really hard to be a great mom, and I can see that. Sometimes bad things just happen…"_

_"I'd change my past if I could, you know that…""I know baby," Will says, squeezing my shoulder. "I wish I could change it too, but we just have to try to make things better… sweetie, things are going to get better with Lauren. I'm gonna make sure something is done about them." _

_There are some times I have no idea what I'd do with out him… and I think this is gonna be one of them. He can handle stuff like this better than me, and sometimes even though he's angry, he doesn't let it show in public. I however, would probably end up hurting someone.._

**TWO DAYS LATERLIMA JUNIOR HIGH**

Lauren's POV.

I'm sitting in theater… not looking at the clock, because the bell is about to ring and that means I have to go to English, my least favorite class, and I know Daniel will be there today, he NEVER misses. The bell rings and I'm the last one to leave the classroom, so I don't have to get there early and listen to him go on and on about how mom's a slut and I will be one when I'm in high school.

"is there anything you wanna talk about sweetie?" Mrs. Johnson asks me, she kinda knows what's going on, but not really.

"no…" I lie. Daniel threatened to beat me up. I don't wanna tell her because I know the school won't do anything about it. And he said he'd do it today too.

"alright sweetie.. I'm always here if you do need to talk okay…" she says.

I just nod and slowly walk out of the classroom. As I'm making my down the English hallway, I see Daniel just standing there with another guy who I can't exactly remember his name and they look like they're waiting for me. Crap. It's too late to turn back and run to Mrs. Johnson's room, so I just have to keep walking towards my next class.

They start walking towards me and that's when I realize what's gonna happen to me. No… they're gonna beat me up.. No. the kid who I don't exactly know his name comes up to me, "Lauren! Are you ready to find out what it's like to be your mom? You're never good enough… and you're a joke!" he screams.

I'm trying to hide back tears. To be mom… what in the world is he talking about.. If he's talking about how she used to be kinda famous or whatever.. Fine.. But if it's that other stuff they've been talking about for a while… I'm not so sure if I want that…

"you don't have anything to say do you? Oh wait, cuz you don't know what I'm talking about. Your mom had this boyfriend before your dad that beat her, we're gonna show you what that's like, so you know how your' life is gonna turn out…" he yells at me.

Now I'm crying, who would want to hurt mom? She's too nice for anyone to hurt her… before I can say anything else he's pushed my books out of my hands, and is pinning me down on the floor. I'm squirming as hard as I can to get away, but he's too strong and I'm getting really tired, so I just stop. Then Daniel slaps me across the face, hard.

I want to scream but as I open my mouth, "you don't wanna do that… it'll just make it worse." the other kid says.

So I just lay there, as Daniel starts punching my face and he punches me in the stomach once. I close my eyes when I see his fist coming straight at my eye, and it hurts so bad when it finally meets my eye. I'm afraid to open them again. Which is probably a good thing, maybe they'll think he knocked me out or whatever. But thankfully the bell rings so they run off to class and I just lay there, and finally decide to open my eyes.

My left eye hurts so bad I have to close them again. Then I realize my lip feels funny, so I bring my hand up to it and it feels wet, oh crap. It's probably bleeding but my eye hurts too bad to open it. I wait for what seems like forever but I hear footsteps in the hallway. Please don't be Daniel, please no. I try to hide in between the lockers and the wall, but they keep getting closer. I bury my head in my knees and try to be as quiet as possible.

"Lauren?" the person asks. It sounds like Mrs. Davis, my math teacher, but I'm not really sure so I don't move.

I hear what I think are my papers being stacked up again and put in one place on the floor. "sweetie… it's Mrs. Davis, is everything okay?" she asks.

I was right, it is her. But I'm too scared to move, even though my lip and my eye really hurt.

"Lauren… sweetie, what happened?" she asks again, putting her hand on my shoulder and I flinch, because it hurts from him pinning me down. I still don't wanna talk to anybody, he said if I did it would be worse… I don't want that.

She rubs my shoulder "honey, please talk to me so I know you're okay…"

I just shake my head no. Can she please go away… just leave me here alone, so I can process this… even though my face hurts… a lot.

"I'm not leaving you alone sweetie… you've gotta tell me what's wrong so I can help.." she says.

Darn it. I was just gonna stay here until the end of the day… which I knew wouldn't work... cuz I've got two more periods. Then I was gonna just get on the bus and leave… but I know someone would probably make more jokes about my face and how ugly I probably look. I really want mommy right now, I might get her if I say something.

"I wanna go home…." I say, but it comes out more of a sob.

"tell me what happened sweetie…" she tells me.

"I can't…"

The bell rings, great. I'm still out here, Mrs. Davis hasn't even seen my face, and has no clue what happened, and Daniel is about to come out of that classroom. Crap, what am I gonna do.

I hear tons of footsteps in the hallway and loud voices as Mrs. Davis tries to keep people away from me. One set of footsteps seems to be coming closer to us. The voice sounds like Mrs. Adams. "what's up?" she says.

"Well, it's Lauren…. She's hiding in between the lockers and the wall, and hasn't even lifted her head up to look at me.." I hear.

Mrs. Adams must've knelt down because I feel a hand on my shoulder, where it hurts and I flinch. "sweetie…"

I still don't do anything because they said it would get worse if they did. I wish she would just go away, but she won't.

"Lauren, what's wrong honey?" she asks.

I shake my head no, fighting back tears. "do you think someone hurt her?" I hear Mrs. Adams ask Ms. Davis.

I tune out their conversation at this point, because I know right away that it's the truth, and I'm not sure how much blood has come out of my lip at this point… it really hurts. I hear a third set of footsteps coming down the hallway and the voice sounds like Mrs. Peterson. Crap, they're gonna find out. It's pointless to fight them now. I just start crying and Mrs. Peterson kneels down next to me, and for the third time someone touches the spot on my shoulder that really hurts, and I just keep crying harder.

"did that hurt sweetie?" she asks.

I just nod, confirming the question that Mrs. Adams asked earlier. I still don't lift my head up, afraid to show them my ugly face.

"I'm sorry sweetie… does it hurt anywhere else?" she asks.

I can only nod again, still not lifting my head.

"Lauren, sweetie, can you lift up your head… please talk to us.." she says to me.

I shake my head no.. oww. My lip and my eye really hurt, and I still feel blood coming from my lip. "I don't wanna…" there I talked… enough.

"come on sweetheart, if you're hurting we wanna make sure everything's okay…"

I start to lift my head up… "oww…" then I put it back down, it hurts too bad to really move. It pulls on my lip and more blood comes..

"Sweetheart, what happened? I think your lip is bleeding.." she says.

"it hurts…" I cry, I just wanna go home.

"I'm sure it does. We can help make it feel better if you let us know what happened…"

I slowly lift my head up and blood drips from my lip, it just feels gross and ugly, because I can taste some of the blood. Mrs. Davis smiles at me, "I'm gonna go grab a few tissues… I'll be right back"

"sweetie, you've got a black eye too…who did this to you?" Mrs. Peterson asks.

"I can't tell you…" I cry. Mrs. Davis comes back with the tissues, finally she can get some of this nasty blood away from my mouth.

Mrs. Peterson sighs and lets Mrs. Davis kneel down next to her and she starts cleaning my lip. I'm not gonna fight her too much because it actually feels good to get this blood away. She looks up at Mrs. Adams, "can you go grab me a few more.. It's pretty deep…"

"Sweetie, can we get you to the nurse? She can help with your lip…" Mrs. Peterson asks.

"No…" I mumble.. She'll wanna know what's wrong.

She sighs, "it's the last period of the day… but we really need to get her cleaned up.." Mrs. Patterson tells Mrs. Davis.

"sweetheart, we really need to get you to the nurse… this cut is pretty bad.." Mrs. Davis says, holding some of the tissues to my lip.

I still don't say anything. I hear Mrs. Peterson say something in her radio about getting the nurse up here. Ugh, no. this is not what I wanna do. I just want mommy to come and get me. "I want mommy…" I mumble, maybe I'll get her if I say something.

"okay honey.. Ms. Adams, can you go call Mrs. Schuester?" Ms. Davis says. Thank god… hopefully she can come get me. I just keep crying because it hurts so bad.

"sweetie, can we please get you to the nurses office? We wanna make sure your lip is okay." Mrs. Peterson explains.

"whatever…" I mumble. It hurts to talk right now. I just want mommy to come get me… "I want mommy…"

"honey, Ms. Adams went to call her, she should be here soon…" Ms. Davis tells me.

I just nod and hear Ms. Adams, "she's on her way. Lauren honey, she wants you to go to the nurse and get your lip checked out…"

"fine…" I mumble. I don't really care anymore, I just want mommy now. I really don't pay much attention in the nurses office and have my eyes closed and I think I'm still crying until I hear another set of footsteps in the room.. And mommy's voice.. I don't open my eyes because I don't want her to see me..

"Lauren honey…" she says sitting next to me.

"take me home mommy…" I cry, keeping my eyes closed.

"okay sweetie… can you open your eyes for mommy?"

I just shake my head no.. it hurts too bad.

"I know it hurts honey, can you just open them for a few seconds…" she asks.

I slowly open my eyes and start crying cuz it really hurts. "it hurts mommy…"

She rubs my back, "I know sweetheart, do you want me to carry you?"

I just nod and lean into her. The next thing I know I'm in the car and we're on the way home. I've already decided one thing, I'm not going back tomorrow and there's not much they can do to make me.

**A/N: It's a little bit different and kinda longer than normal, but we felt it was necessary to include this scene to explain some of the things that are going to happen next. Oh, and RYAN MURPHY, HELLO! APRIL RHODES IS TRYING TO SEDUCE WILLIAM SCHUESTER… MAKE IT HAPPEN. **


	8. Chapter 8

Never Grow Up

**A/N: And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**A/N 2: **

**I know it's been like 50 million years since this was updated, but we've finally found time to work on this! I will reward you with a great chapter… I hope… and my other stories will be up soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

***gLee!***

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I know it hurts honey, can you just open them for a few seconds…" she asks.

I slowly open my eyes and start crying cuz it really hurts. "it hurts mommy…"

She rubs my back, "I know sweetheart, do you want me to carry you?"

I just nod and lean into her. The next thing I know I'm in the car and we're on the way home. I've already decided one thing, I'm not going back tomorrow and there's not much they can do to make me.

***gLee!***

**WILL & APRIL'S APARTMENT**

_Lauren's POV_

When we get home I sit on the couch and close my eyes.. it still really hurts. Mom comes in and sits next to me.

"Lauren… what happened?" she asks.

"nothing… I'm gonna go shower…" I tell her, forcing my eyes open as I start to get up.

"nothing… this is not nothing…." She says

"there's nothing you can do about it anyways…" I reply.

Mom just sighs as I slowly start walking into my room.

"isn't it obvious what happened?" I scream at her.

"did they beat you up?" she asks.

"duh…" I answer, thanks for stating the obvious mom.

She sighs again, "who did this?"

"some dude…"

"I'm going to go tell your dad…"

"why? It's pointless…" I reply, I'm practically in my room now. I just wanna shower…

"just try to get cleaned up…" she tells me.

"fine. Don't try to do anything about it. The school doesn't care…" I tell her, slamming the bathroom door.

_Will's POV_

I hear Lauren's door slam and April comes up to me.

"hey April…" I say to her, she looks stressed out.

"Lauren got beat up!" she tells me. Oh god, I hope she's okay.

"seriously? Is she okay?" I ask her.

"she's got a black eye and a busted lip.." April tells me.

"oh god. I'm gonna call the school. This needs to stop." I say, there's no way some kid is gonna get away with beating up Lauren. She didn't do anything wrong.

"she says we can't do anything about it. I feel horrible!" she says, starting to freak out.

"I'll make sure something gets done. Where is she now?" I ask, I need to talk to Lauren and make sure she's okay and her lip doesn't need stitches.

"taking a shower…" April tells me. I'll just talk to her when she's done. She's probably trying to relax.

"okay… I'll just talk to her when she's done…" I say to April and she just walks off. I know this isn't gonna be easy for either one of them. April probably thinks she's done something wrong and Lauren's hurt.

I give Lauren almost twenty minutes after I hear her water shut off and calmly walk into her room.

"hey sweetie…"

"go away.." she says.

"Lauren, I'm sorry this happened…" I tell her. I really am, I wish this didn't have to happen to her.

"they won't do anything about it…" she quietly says. They will, after I talk to them and tell them what's been going on.

"if they won't, I will. This has to stop.." I tell her.

"I want it to, but it just won't dad. It's pointless." She replies.

"then just tell me who did this…" I ask her.

"he's in my English class…" Great, she's not gonna want to go to school tomorrow.

"okay…" I reply, letting her tell me what she wants to.

"it was so scary…" she sadly says.

I squeeze her hand. "what'd he say to you?"

"I tried really hard not to listen…" she replies, hanging her head.

"okay. Do you know who he was…" If I can at least get a name, I can probably figure out who did it.. they can look it up by the roster for the class.

"his name is Daniel…" she whimpers.

"okay…" I reply, hopefully she's gonna be okay.

"my lip freakin hurts…" she whines.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie…" I tell her. By looking at it, I don't think she's gonna need stitches. Which is good because that would be even more painful for her.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow… I'm ugly now.." she whimpers.

I knew she was gonna say something like that eventually. I was thinking about letting her stay home tomorrow anyways.

"honey, you're not ugly now.." I reassure her. There's times she can be a lot like April, and right now she is.

"I have a black eye and a busted lip. I am ugly…" she says.

I don't think we've ever told her about April's old boyfriends… there's never really been a reason to. but now that she's been hurt like this and she's starting to think that she's ugly it might be a good time.

"did mom ever tell you about her old boyfriend before me?" I ask, not really sure about how she's gonna react.

"no…" she quietly answers.

"she came to me after he tried to hurt her. She was really beat up, I think she had a broken rib or two if I remember right…" I explain.

"wow…" Lauren replies. I'm not too sure if she realizes what I'm trying to explain to her.

"your eye and lip should be better in about a week maybe, her ribs took a lot longer to heal…" I tell her, hopefully this will help her realize that getting beat up at school is nothing compared to what April's been through. I hate that she had to find out some things about April this way though. We were gonna tell her when we thought she was ready…

"whatever…" she sighs.

"don't worry about it too much sweetie… it'll heal soon enough…" I reassure her.

"fine. I think it's gonna be hard to eat tonight…" April and I had already thought about that. I know she's probably hungry but we're gonna have to find something easy for her to eat.

"we can find you something easy to eat…" I suggest. I know she doesn't like soup too much but it's about one of the only things she can probably eat right now. There's not much I can do to clean up her lip.

"whatever… can I have ice cream?" she asks. I actually think that would make her feel better, something cool on her lip might help bring down the little bit of swelling that is there.

"sure.." I reply. I'm not gonna tell her that's the reason why, it's comforted her before and I know that's why she wants it. I'm not gonna argue too much with her tonight. She's too upset already.

"okay…" she quietly replies.

I hug her and let her have some time by herself because I know she probably wants it. And I need talk to April anyways, and let her know that I've gotten a little bit of what happened.

**A/N: So, another chapter done. More crazy drama is to come, promise! This was just kinda a filler chapter to get things going in the direction they need to. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Never Grow Up

**A/N: And the perfect life of Will continues. Oh, if you don't like April or Kristin Chenoweth for that matter, don't read this. **

**A/N 2: **

**I know it's been like 50 million years since this was updated, but we've finally found time to work on this! I will reward you with a great chapter… I hope… and my other stories will be up soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: WE STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"whatever… can I have ice cream?" she asks. I actually think that would make her feel better, something cool on her lip might help bring down the little bit of swelling that is there.

"sure.." I reply. I'm not gonna tell her that's the reason why, it's comforted her before and I know that's why she wants it. I'm not gonna argue too much with her tonight. She's too upset already.

"okay…" she quietly replies.

I hug her and let her have some time by herself because I know she probably wants it. And I need talk to April anyways, and let her know that I've gotten a little bit of what happened.

_April's POV_

Will comes out of Lauren's room and comes up to me.

"Hey," I say.

"Okay… I got somewhere…" Will says.

"Good…"

"She finally gave me a name."

"Who?" I ask.

"Some kid in her English class named Daniel," Will tells me.

"Will, I'll beat that kid up myself if I have to…" I say, really meaning it. I wanted to do something about this. Why would somebody beat up Lauren?

"April… that's probably not the best idea…"

"Don't ya even try to argue with me on that one, Will," I snap, "I'll bet he's taller than me anyways!"

Everybody is taller than me! The only one shorter than me is Lauren, but she's my own daughter and got her height from me! I bet this Daniel kid is taller than me too…

"You're probably right. I'm calling the school first thing in the morning," Will says.

"Alright…"

"She said she didn't wanna go tomorrow, and she wanted ice cream…"

"Just let her have it tonight…" I sigh, "I don't know about school though."

She probably can't eat anything else. We gotta do something about Daniel. This isn't acceptable! Why won't the school do anything?

"Okay. I'm kinda worried about sending her back tomorrow. It might be better if I called them first…" Will says.

"Okay…"

"Oh, she said she was too ugly to go back…"

What? I sigh. She's starting to think like me…"

"I told her about your old boyfriend and how he hurt you… and that she wasn't ugly…"

"Okay, good… if this keeps going on she might have the same self esteem problems people say I get…"

People don't just say I get them. I do get them. I hate when something happens out of my control, and it just makes me feel worse about it all. I feel like such a horrible mom for not being able to do anything. Will and I weren't gonna tell Lauren about my old boyfriends until she was ready and old enough, but Will had to tell her now…

"You're probably right… and honey, sometimes you do have those problems," Will says.

"Oh…"

"Sweetie, you keep telling yourself you're a horrible mother. You're not… sometimes things happen that we can't control…"

But I am a horrible mother… I couldn't even make sure Lauren doesn't get beat up… she thinks she's ugly…

"What should we do for dinner tonight?" Will asks, "Lauren said it was gonna be hard to eat because of her lip."

"I don't know…"

"I was thinking soup, or something like that…" Will says.

"Okay, I'll go see what we have for soup…" If I can reach it… I think, the soup is high up there…

"Okay, do you want me to tell her she doesn't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you should tell her, I'll go get some soup…" I say, walking into the kitchen.

_Will's POV_

I go back into Lauren's room and she's just laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her lip looks a little better, but it's still really red and swollen.

I sit by her on the bed, "Lauren, you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"seriously?"

"yeah. You don't have to go. And I'm calling the school first thing in the morning" I tell her. They need to do something about this, there's no way this kid should get away with this.

"is somebody gonna stay here with me? Cuz if not, I'll just go anyways" she replies. She still doesn't like being at home alone. And right now I can tell she really wants someone with her, even though she's trying not to show it.

"I'll get your mom to stay here with you. She was saying she'd beat him up herself"

"oh god." She mutters. I know she's thinking of the worst things that could happen right now, but I'm not gonna let April do that.

"I already told her that wouldn't be a good idea." I reassure her.

"that wouldn't work well for any of us." She mumbles. It would just make things worse if April did something like that.

"no, it wouldn't" I reply.

She just nods and squeezes a stuffed animal my mom gave her a few years ago.

"mom's gonna get you some soup for dinner okay…" I tell her.

"I guess that's like one of the only things I can eat with this lip.." she sadly says.

"it should heal soon, and then you'll be able to eat" I reassure her.

"I hope so. I really don't want a scar…"

"it shouldn't scar sweetie" I don't think it will, if it does it'll be really little.

"good. That makes it easier to forget" she mumbles. She's really sounding like April right now. She just wants to pretend nothing happened.

"we're going to get this taken care of honey" I tell her. I don't want her to just blow this off, we need to make sure she doesn't get hurt again.

"I hope so…"

"this shouldn't even be happening" I explain, I can't believe they actually beat her up. I wish she'd told me they were threatening her, or I would have done something then.

"I know that! You think I told them mom was a slut so they could make fun of me?" she cries. At this point I'm starting to think Sue had something to do with this. There's no way those kids could have any idea about April's past.

"no, of course not. This is just getting way too out of hand" I tell her. We never even told her about April's past. She didn't need to know all of the bad things that happened.

"thank you captain obvious! I have a black eye!" she cries. I think it's a good thing we're keeping her home. She needs some time to relax, and for it to start healing.

"that's exactly why we're tying to do something about it." I tell her. she shouldn't be getting hurt like that at school.

"whatever.." she sighs.

"do you want your dinner now?" I ask. She's probably hungry, but she looks exhausted.

"I guess, if mom has it ready" she says, yawning. Hopefully she'll sleep good tonight.

"I'll go check" I tell her, getting up.

"okay" she says, squeezing the stuffed animal and closing her eyes.

**A/N: Please let us know what you think! We love getting your reviews and we have some crazy stuff planned for the next few chapters. We want to know what your ideas are! **


End file.
